


Luci Takes a ride

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer helps his brother manage his bar and has a fling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luci Takes a ride

Luci takes a ride.  
By L. R. Bare  
Pairing : Lucifer and Renee  
Lucifer was bored. He needed a break from his side of Hell. He knew if he went to the other side he would break Crowley's neck. Why did he ever think the demon could be trusted he took over most of Hell. It still helped him though because when he escaped from the cage he could just sit back and wait. He was still biding his time. He would show himself in due time. He wanted to stretch his long legs.  
He loved the vessel that was Nick. Nick was a good looking dude. His blond hair and blue eyes had all the chicks all over him and then after he had him some fun. He would get their souls making them beg to be taken to hell and be tortured by him. Oh and how he loved to torture them porno chicks of Gabriel. Gabriel and him had a deal to grab some of the riff raff. Hey he even got his rocks off like that from time to time.  
Gabriel owned a bar in Florida. he visited his brother all the time. He kinda was a bouncer of sorts. If the girl got out of line. Luci would come in and have his way and take her soul. Of course it had to be under the right circumstances. He had also took Men after they did stuff that was evil by the bar. He would just have fun with a bartender or a porno chick that Gabriel brought down from the big house (His mansion).  
Lucifer had to admit Gabriel had done well for himself. Gabriel was married with kids. Her name was Ari. Ari did not like Luci that much. And then Gabriel was besties with Dean and Sam Winchester "Yuck yuck". And their wives were besties with Molli and Gigi who was Gabriel's daughter. Long story not his to tell.  
Lucifer got on his motorcycle he liked riding to the bar. It was a cherry red Harley Davidson. He loved the feel on it under him. He loved his hair blowing in the wind. He would get there and sit and watch to see what he could do to help. Yes sometimes he helped. Not very much. He was Lucifer and he was evil.  
********************************************************************************  
Renee was new. Gabriel had told her what to do and told her to keep an eye out for his brother he would be bouncing tonight. She saw his wife the pretty redhead then caught his eye Gabriel bounced over to her. Renee has just started a week ago. She was getting the hang of it. She sighed because she was kind of envious of the beautiful families she saw. They were not open so Gabe's wife had brought the kids down. One boy , one girl. . Molli and Dean came in but they had left the kids home with Bobby they heard them say. Gigi and Sam had the twins.  
She guessed they were waiting for his brother. She stocked up the coolers and wiped down the bar. Gabriel was leaving her in charge for an hour then his regular bar keep would come in and help. He would close. His name was Ash. He was really weird but nice.  
She looked in the mirror above the bar. She was decked out tonight to the hilt. She always was on Friday nights. She had on her super tight jean shorts and stocking with thigh high boots and a low cut top. Her red hair was flaming red not as pretty as Ari's but it was ok. She had pretty brown eyes and a pretty nice body for a 30 years old.  
She was humming and getting things ready when she heard "It is about time Bro. You need to be here alittle bit more punctual. I was going to leave. " Gabriel said  
She turned around to see the best looking man she had ever laid eyes on. He had spiked blond hair and he was dressed like a biker. He was very tall. She stopped for a minute and stared.  
She saw Ari, Molli and Gigi give him a dirty look. They all left. Ari waved at Renee.  
She heard Ari scolding the children and telling them to be good. Sam and Dean waved at her just as Molli and Gigi shooed them out. She heard Molli say "Hey it has been a month since I saw everyone . We need to get going now."  
Gabriel came up to the bar and tapped it. Renee turned around to see he brought over His good looking brother. She came up to the bar and Gabriel introduced them.  
"Renee this is my brother Luci and Luci this is Renee you need to bounce people if she tells you to. Ok" Gabriel said to his brother  
"Sure " As he put his hand up to shake for Renee. She shook it and it was ice cold. He looked her. "You can call me Lucifer that is my full name."  
"It's Luci" Gabriel said laughing and sucking on his lollipop.  
Renee laughed and said "Wow your folks must have hated you. That is one hell of a name."  
Lucifer raised his eyebrow and said "You hear that bro one hell of a name"  
Gabriel slapped Lucifer on the back "Nope Dad loved him the most until well they had a falling out." Gabriel said laughing so hard.  
"You guys are fucking with me right?" Renee said. Lucifer saw her comfort level go down so made a quick retort.  
"Yes he is joking . But you can call me Nick it is my middle name. And could you get me a Jack and coke please. " Lucifer said lighting up a cigarette.  
Gabriel smiled "Yeah I love to mess with my bro here. " He then looked at the time. And said "Goodbye".  
Gabriel ran out the door because Ari was waiting. And Renee knew Ari did not like to wait.  
********************************************************  
Lucifer was not sure what Gabriel had to prove letting him stay the whole weekend with this good looking chick. He could feel Ari laughing at him. He saw the dirty looks he got from Molli, Ari and Gigi . Did they not know he loved his nieces and nephews? He loved spending time with his brother. Who was being made to go on a weekend trip with their best friends. His feelings were kind of hurt that they not had invited him. Oh who was he kidding they would never invite him.  
"Oh well i did not want to go anyway" He said it under his breath. He drank down the Jack and Coke and waved at the barkeep. She came over and refilled his drink. "Thank you"  
"No problem." Renee said  
He watched her go up and serve more people. She seemed nice but Lucifer did not like nice. He liked bad girls. He did however love the way she was dressed. He watched her dance around the bar until Jack came in and took over the Bar. She went out and took over the rest of the tables until . The porno chick got in. They would be there to helped with the band. He saw a guy bother Renee and she gave him the nod and Lucifer picked him up with one hand . And tossed him out.  
Lucifer was always the strongest brother. He prided himself on his strength. He saw Renee watch him. Why did all the really good looking girls have to be good?  
Renee was waitressing and went out the back for a smoke. The guy who was kicked out came up to her and tried to rape her. She pulled out her knife and slit his throat ear to ear. She then pulled him to the dumpster and hid him there until her shift was over.  
She cleaned up in the bathroom and came back out. She finished her shift and then pulled the body to a swamp she knew and rolled him in the gators would mess up the body pretty well.  
******************************************************************************  
Lucifer smiled when Renee left . He had seen what she did. Guess she was not the good girl. Good he would wait until tomorrow and have his fun. Sunday the bar was closed.  
The next day Renee came in early Lucifer was sitting there in the bar drinking.  
"Did you not leave or did you stay up above the bar?" Renee asked. Today he looked even better in a suit with blue shirt. Dang was he good looking.  
"Yes I always stay above the bar when I am here." Lucifer sat down his drink "Get ready for a busy night."  
Renee came in stocked the bar and got her till ready . She then started her shift it was busy she was working the whole night . The porno chicks came and took over the out tables by the band shell. Renee hardly saw Lucifer that night. He kept himself in the corner. She was too busy to look for by the end of the night. She ended up closing the bar because Jack had to go home early. She thought Lucifer she saw Lucifer talk to him.  
She was exhausted . She sat down after the shift counted her tips. Everyone went home except Lucifer. She had already cleaned the whole bar she did see him sitting there until he had his drink and cigarette in his hand.  
"Oh hey" Renee said  
He moved closer to her. He then reached out and touched her shoulder "So you up for some fun?" Luci asked  
"Really yeah I use some fun." Renee said. She poured herself a drink. Luci grabbed a couple of bottles. And they went upstairs. She poured herself a drink while he turned on the light and started taking off his shirt. She came over to him and said  
"I will do that for you." Renee said  
She took off his shirt and unbuttoned his pants. Lucifer just stood there enjoying a woman that took charge. She then pulled down his pants. Lucifer was only in his boxers now. She poured another drink for both and laid him back on the bed doing shots off his firm abs. He laughed at her.  
She pulled down his boxers and removed her clothes like a stripper would slowly and sexy.  
He watched her. The more he watched the harder he got. He wanted her. She licked up his legs and got to his member sucking it down and licking and jerking him in time to the beat of the music she had put on. He was almost there. He pulled her up to him and kissed her He slide into her womanhood and went in inch by inch. She looked like she was enjoying every minute of it. He pounded her harder grabbing her ass for leverage and until they both got off. He slide her off and he lite a cigarette.  
She started kissing on him again.  
"Sweetie before we go again I need to tell you I know what you did and I can help you disappear if you would like." Lucifer said  
She played coy at first then she looked at him could he really know what she did? "Ok What did I do?" She asked  
"You killed that man I kicked out on Friday" Lucifer said  
"How uhuh?" She asked  
He laughed "I know everything. I know all about you daddy and all the guys you cut up"  
"If I say I will go with you where will we go?" She asked  
"To my place I assure you you will fit in perfect." Lucifer said kissing her shoulder and biting her nipple which made her feel good. He then laid her down and licked her breasts and slowly worked his way down to her lady parts. He licked and sucked until she was pulling him up and he entered her making her climax all over his member.  
She woke up the next morning in another bed. Lucifer was walking around the bedroom.  
"How did I get here? and where are we?" She asked  
"Why girl we are home" He said and there was a window with curtains he opened them and there in front of her was people getting tortured in all manners.  
"What are you?" she asked  
"Why darling I am lucifer did you not believe my brother the Archangel Gabriel?" Lucifer asked smiling evilly

She screamed and screamed  
*********************************************  
Ari and Gabriel came home they had a great weekend with everyone. She had missed their best friends so much. They had to go to the bar to see what damage Lucifer had caused.  
They walked in and all was clean and Lucifer was sitting there drinking and smoking.  
Ari walked over and sat down right as Gabriel did.  
"So brother how did it go?" Gabriel asked  
"Well that bartender was a killer so I had to take her home with me. Sorry bro" Luci said  
Ari sighed "Another one where do you get these people Gabe?"  
"Friends of my former porno chicks." Gabriel said  
Ari shook her head "You know Luci you could stay here on weekends. We need a good person to manage the bar." Ari said  
"You know I might . Does that mean my fiery sister in law might like me now?" Lucifer asked knowing better.  
"Hell no I will never like you but Gabriel is your brother and it will get him away from these hobags" Ari said  
Gabriel laughed and said "Plus I miss you bro." Gabriel hit him on the back.  
Lucifer got up put on his jacket and said "I will think about it"  
They heard him start up his bike and leave.  
"You think he will be back" Ari asked  
"Yep he still has hope one day you might not hate him" Gabriel said laughing when she gave an awful look and said "Not a snowballs chance in Hell"  
Gabriel laughed and said "My brother runs cold not hot"  
Then they both laughed.


End file.
